Tutor Me
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: In which Aqua is in a state of distrust and Terra just wants to be of service to his school community. High School AU Terqua
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to a bunch of songs from the Kingdom Heart soundtracks and I just got the strongest craving to write something! I think I'm actually supposed to be doing homework (and sleeping...), but whatever! I love these two more than school!

Aqua and Terra need more love, everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Good day, sir!

Happy reading~

* * *

Aqua almost dropped the books she held in her arms.

She must have looked like a startled fish or something, what with her open mouth, gaping, as she stood, stunned, in the doorway. But, she couldn't help it! In fact, she was barely comprehending what she was seeing.

Many blinks and a regaining of composure later, the 17 year-old stepped into the air conditioned room with five large tables and wide windows that let in the afternoon sun. It was after school, so excited voices could be heard walking past the room. But, as soon as the door shut behind Aqua with a small 'click', the voices became muffled. The only sounds left were the low hum of the air conditioner and Aqua's calm footsteps.

When Aqua arrived at her usual table, she gracefully placed all her books down and her backpack on a near-by empty chair. Settling into her own seat, Aqua's eyes wandered to the person that had caused her initial shock when she entered the brightly painted room.

Why, on _earth_, was he here?

Aqua continued to stare, quite rudely, at the young man. He sat at a table, across the room, nonchalantly tapping away at his phone. Probably texting someone, it seemed like. Then, the young man placed his phone down onto the table and leaned back in his chair. He lifted his eyes to meet Aqua's and her breath hitched at the connection.

A lopsided grin appeared on the young man's face, "Like what you see?"

Aqua wanted to gag.

The blunette turned her face away in a huff. She convinced herself that the only reason her face felt hot was because she was angry. Yes, just angry and irritated.

She heard a small chuckle as she fixed her books and things around her. Aqua straightened up in her chair and turned to the clock above the door. 3:05. Why wasn't Mr. Eraqus here yet?

"Eraqus is going to be a little late. He said he's got a teacher meeting or something."

Aqua turned to the young man that had answered her silent question. He was staring directly at her, his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow leaned onto the table. A sly grin was plastered on his face and Aqua could feel her face heating up again.

She looked down at her books, just to tear away from his gaze, but she could still feel his eyes on her, watching her every move.

Like a predator watching his prey.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua finally found her voice, even though she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Am I not allowed in here?" The young man rose from his seat, and although Aqua was trying her hardest to not pay attention to him and continue on with organizing her books, she knew that he was coming her way.

"Well, in my opinion, this isn't really a place you seem to like to hang out at."

A hand appeared on the other side of the table as he leaned on it. Aqua could hear the grin in his voice, "Then tell me, where do you think I hang out?"

Aqua lifted her gaze and opened her mouth to say something. But, she suddenly forgot how to talk again when her light blue eyes met his darker ones. He had leaned so far over the table that he was actually really close to her. She could notice him leaning in closer and then, the strangest thing happened:

Aqua could feel herself leaning in too.

"Terra!"

Both teens' heads turned to find their teacher standing in the doorway, a wide smile on his face. Terra straightened up and smiled at the older man.

"Told you I'd come."

Eraqus laughed, "Yes well, anyone would think you were joking when you said you'd like to become a tutor."

Aqua rose to her feet with lightning speed, "What?"

The older man turned his attention to her, "Ah, Aqua, early as usual."

"What did you just say?" she ignored her teacher's previous comment and watched as Eraqus put his things down at a table at the far end of the room.

"Terra signed up to be a tutor as well. Isn't that nice? Now we've brought the count up to four!"

"You can't be serious!"

Eraqus looked up at the young woman, "And why not?"

"This is _Terra_ we're talking about. _Terra_."

"And, I'm standing right here," the addressed boy lifted one of his hands and gave a little wave.

Aqua continued to ignore him and walked up to Eraqus, "Why on earth would Mr. Popular, captain of the football team, and Homecoming king want to be a _tutor_?"

"Well," Terra made his way to stand next to Aqua, towering over while looking her dead in the eyes, "maybe Mr. Popular wants to be of some help to the underclassmen and genuinely wants to give back to the school community."

Aqua scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Now Aqua," both teens turned to face Eraqus, who now had a serious tone of voice, "You convinced me to supervise this club when you created it last year because you told me that you wanted to help the younger students by getting older students involved. Now, yes, I agree, Terra doesn't really seem like the type of young man to become a tutor, but you can't turn him away. He's proven to me in previous conversations that he really does want to help."

"But-"

Eraqus raised his hand and silenced Aqua, "No 'buts'. Trust me, Aqua, he's genuine." The older man then grabbed a folder out of his bag, "Now if you two will excuse me, I escaped from the teachers' meeting and have to get back soon. Play nice."

And with that, the wise English teacher strode out of the room and closed the door behind him. A heavy silence filled the room as both Terra and Aqua made no movements.

"So..." Terra began, awkwardly.

"Tell me," Aqua turned to face Terra with a dark glare in her eye. If Terra didn't have as much pride as he did, he probably would have flinched.

"Who is it?"

"Excuse me?" Terra raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

"Who are you after?" Aqua continued, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I follow."

Aqua sighed, "Look, I know how your type rolls." Terra was actually beginning to feel a little offended and defensive, "My _type_?"

"Yes, Terra, your _type_. I know, for a fact, that you aren't here to help the school community. Plenty of other guys have tried to do what you're doing. Although, I am a little impressed that you were able to convince Mr. Eraqus."

At that point, Terra was a little less offended and much more confused, "Wha-"

"So, who are you after, Tifa or Aeirth?"

"_Ah."_ It finally clicked in Terra's mind, "You think I'm becoming a tutor to impress and snag Tifa or Aeirth, who are also tutors."

Aqua huffed, "Aren't you?"

Terra let out a loud bark of laughter as he leaned back on a table for support. Aqua clenched her fists in irritation, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"I'm not here to do that to either of those two."

Aqua fists loosened a bit and she felt herself becoming a little confused, "What?"

"I said, 'I'm not here to do that to either of those two.'"

"What other reasons are there for you to be here then?"

Terra raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl, "I said it before. I just want to help out."

Narrowing her eyes, Aqua took a step forward and put her face close to Terra's, "You can't fool me. You may have Mr. Eraqus on your side but I will _not_ tolerate it if you drag this club's name through the mud."

"Hm." Terra hummed, his ever-evident smirk still on his face. He leaned forward and was slightly surprised that Aqua stubbornly stood her ground and didn't move back at all.

"Then let me tell you-"

"Aqua!"

The blonde boy in the doorway froze.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Aqua took a step back and tried to tell herself that there was _not _a blush rising up on her cheeks.

"No, no," she composed herself quickly and put on a wide smile, "You're just on time as usual, Ven."

The blonde boy looked between Aqua, who seemed a bit flushed, and the older boy in the room who he did not know. From the daggers that were being sent to Ven from the brunet, he could only assume that he really _did_ come at a bad time.

Nodding slowly, Ven walked over and placed his backpack down on the same table where Aqua had put her things.

"Well I suppose I should introduce you two," Aqua began, "Ven, this is Terra, our new... tutor." The word tasted bitter in her mouth. "Terra, this is Ven, a junior. I usually tutor him on Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Pleasure," came Terra's blunt reply. He then turned and walked back to the desk where his things were.

"_AH!"_

Both Terra and Aqua froze at the sudden outburst of the younger boy. "You're _Terra_. You're on the football team right? I've been to a couple games with friends. You're amazing."

The wide smile from Ven left Terra feeling a bit guilty for being so gruff, "Thanks..."

Aqua clapped her hands to get the boys' attention once more, "Alright, enough chit-chat. Ven take out your Physics work and start looking over some notes. I need to talk to Terra." Ven nodded and sat himself down.

Aqua strode over to the table where Terra sat. "So, I guess since you're not going anywhere, I'll tell you about what we do." Terra propped his chin up on his hand and smirked at Aqua, "I'm all ears." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Aqua continued, "We basically provide a support system for underclassmen who are having trouble in classes. Teachers aren't always available so we're here as back-up. A lot of people just come in here to get their homework done in a helpful environment too." Aqua walked to the desk that was designated specifically for Mr. Eraqus. Grabbing a clipboard, she continued once more, "We've got a bunch of kids who need help but we only have three tutors... Well, four... and can only take in so many kids."

Aqua put the clipboard in front of Terra and underlined a few names, "Now with you here, we can take a few more kids in. When are you free?" Aqua looked up from the clipboard, having avoided Terra's eyes the entire time during her little speech. He was watching her the entire time, staring directly at her eyes. Smirk unfaltering, he said smoothly, "I'm free Tuesday thru Thursday til 5."

Aqua broke eye contact and cleared her throat awkwardly, "G-good. I think I can give you two juniors and a sophomore. That sound fine?"

"Perfectly fine," Terra replied. Aqua could feel his gaze on her as she wrote down a few notes on her clipboard.

"Okay, that means... Ven," Aqua called out for the boy and he looked up from his notes, "Terra is going to be your new tutor."

"Uh... Okay?"

"You don't sound enthusiastic, kid," Terra said as he leaned back in his chair.

"A-ah, no, that's not it! I'm just used to Aqua."

"Sorry, Ven. I want to give Terra older kids since," Aqua looked at Terra with a slight scowl, "I'm not entirely sure about your tutoring abilities."

Terra gave her a cheeky grin but said nothing.

The door opened and two girls walked in, happily talking.

"Heya, Aqua," called out the taller girl. The other girl simply smiled and waved.

"Tifa, Aeirth," Aqua greeted with a smile.

"Ladies," Terra also greeted with a small wave from his seat.

Both girls froze. They looked at the boy and back to Aqua, then to the boy and back to Aqua one more. Tifa quickly grabbed Aqua by the arm and dragged her out the door. Aeirth closed the door behind them, and Terra and Ven were left in the silence of the room.

Terra cocked his head to the side and looked over at Ven, "I think this tutoring-thing is going to be fun."

* * *

This was _supposed_ to be a one-shot. I guess it's a full story now... /hides. I had fun writing this and I'll try to continue with it, especially since spring break is coming and I really have nothing better to do. Ah, it feels good to write again...

This fanfic will include shameless amounts of Terqua and probably some Zerith and Cloti. Stay tuned and drop me a review!

Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to update quickly because this really was meant to be a short story (one-shot actually). So (hopefully) I won't slack off with this.

Happy Reading~

* * *

.

.

.

Aqua found herself being yanked by the arm, spun around, and slammed against a wall outside of the Tutoring Center. Some straggler students still at school sent glances her way, for obvious reasons. Anyone witnessing the scene would think the poor bluenette was being bullied by the other two girls.

Tifa had her hand pressed against the wall at one side of Aqua's head and was staring harshly into her eyes. Aeirth, however, had her ever-present smile still on her face. Her eyes, though, were dark and hard. Only because Aqua had known the quiet girl for so long was she able to see the dark undertone of her gaze.

"_What_ is going on?" Tifa asked sternly.

Aqua opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Yes. Why, may I ask, is _Terra_ so _casually _sitting inside the Tutoring Center?" Aeirth's tone was just as stern, despite her smile.

Throwing up her hands as a clear sign of surrender, Aqua begun, "Look, I know what it looks like," she pushed Tifa's hand away and the taller, dark-haired girl brought her hand back down to her side, "And it's exactly what you think."

Tifa and Aeirth's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-"

"That's exactly what I mean. He has Mr. Eraqus's trust and approval. It's out of my hands." Aqua sighed, not really believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"But... _How_?" Aeirth's smile had faded and she was now gaping.

"Don't ask me," Aqua sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Aqua," Tifa's voice had softened, "You don't actually think he's serious, do you? He's a classic jock and a grade-A jerk. I saw him and his friends shooting spitballs out of straws during class today, for goodness sake! _Why_ would he suddenly want to tutor underclassmen?"

During Tifa's rant, a few of the Tutoring Center's regulars had begun walking in. Aeirth greeted them with a smile before turning to her two friends.

"Tifa's right, Aqua. Mr. Eraqus is our supervisor but you _are_ the president of this club. You _have _to ask him to reconsider."

"I _tried_," Aqua could feel a headache coming on, "but he left in a hurry because of some stupid meeting and wouldn't hear anymore about it." Aqua began to massage her temples and her friends sent each other worried glances.

Tifa placed her hand on Aqua's shoulder, "Well, okay. We can deal with him today, but tomorrow, we go talk to Mr. Eraqus, all three of us." Her reassuring smile made Aqua feel a little bit better.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Girls, I hear you, but I just can't see your point."

Eraqus looked at the faces of the three girls standing before him, all of whom had serious expressions. The English teacher never thought he would see the day when these three would condemn another person so readily. They were the best and brightest students he had taught in years. One was sweet, kind, and caring. The next was strong (mentally and physically) yet mothering and nurturing. The last was fiercely passionate and driven, unafraid to fight for what she believed in.

The older man shook his head, "How well do you girls even know Terra?"

Aqua opened her mouth.

"Personally?"

She closed her mouth.

The girls exchanged side-long glance and remained silent. Eraqus sighed and rose from his desk, "Aqua."

"Yes?" She straightened her back.

"Tell me, how was Terra at the Tutoring Center yesterday?"

Aqua froze. "He... He was..." she faltered, not really wanting to answer but knowing she couldn't lie to her mentor, "I didn't give him anyone specifically to tutor since it was his first day, so he mostly watched. He was attentive and... He... He even ended up helping a student when all three of us were occupied."

A small smile crept up onto Eraqus's face, "Well then, I see no problem."

Aqua stayed quiet. She knew she couldn't argue anymore. Her favorite teacher had a point and she knew it. The three girls excused themselves from Eraqus's office and shut the door behind them. Once outside, all three let out a huge sigh.

"Well, no one can say we didn't try," Aeirth said with a tired smile.

Aqua and Tifa nodded. The three began walking down the hallway when Aqua turned a different way. "Aqua? Aren't you coming to lunch?" Tifa asked.

"I need to go to my locker. You guys go ahead and I'll meet up with you," Aqua replied.

Nodding, the two girls resumed their walk to the cafeteria and Aqua started downstairs.

* * *

Aqua couldn't help but think about Terra her entire way down to their locker. There _had_ to be a reason he was tutoring. A hidden incentive. Something just wasn't right.

Turning into the senior locker room, Aqua nearly jumped when she noticed a lone figure sitting on the small wooden bench at the end of the room. Aqua couldn't even begin to comprehend the irony of seeing _Terra_ in the empty locker room, out of _everyone_ in the entire school.

"Aqua," Terra called her name, just noticing she had walked into the room. Chills ran up her spine. His voice wasn't sarcastic or witty or even cocky. He almost sounded... _sincere_?

The young girl quickly turned, disappearing behind lockers, and walked to her own.

"Wait!" She could hear the creak of the wooden bench, signaling that he had gotten up and was heading her way. Aqua began dialing in the locker combination as quickly as possible. Adrenaline was starting to pump through her veins and one would think she was about to be jumped by a serial killer. She swung her locker door open by the time Terra had reached her.

Terra approached the girl slowly and carefully, "Aqua."

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" she replied quickly, not even glancing in his direction. She opened her backpack and began pulling binders out.

"Look, I know you went to go talk to Eraqus about be being a tutor. So, I just wanted you to _really_ hear it from me: I'm serious about this. And- And I just really-"

Aqua slammed her locker shut immediately making Terra stop. The bluenette took a deep breath and turned to look at Terra.

If looks could kill, the boy would have been six feet under.

"Stop. Just stop. Don't lie to me."

Terra's eyebrows scrunched together, "Excuse m-"

Aqua lifted a single finger to silence him, "Look, I know you. Who doesn't? You're _not _the kind of guy to do this. I've seen you around campus with your football 'bros'. I've seen the damage you guys have done. I've seen the jerks you guys have been. Why on _earth_ would you think that I would accept you so easily?"

Terra's fist slammed onto the locker next to Aqua's.

She jumped, not expecting such a sudden action. She stared at the dent left by his fist and slowly found herself moving her gaze to connect with his. His blue eyes seemed aglow with fire as he glared at the Aqua.

If looks could kill, the girl would be twenty feet under.

"Oh, I see. You _know_ me, do you? I bet you're _so_ positive that all those pranks and 'jerk' moves were planned by me. I'm the mastermind behind it all. Are you thick or just close-minded? Do you judge _everyone_ by rumors and words from other people? Do you close your mind to _every_ person you _think_ is bad?"

Aqua opened her mouth to retort but found it difficult to form words.

"I-it's not–that isn't-"

"If I'm the jerk, then what does that make you?"

Terra slid his hand off the dented locker and stalked away, leaving Aqua completely alone. She was staring off into space, not really focusing on anything. Aqua felt herself slowly sliding to the ground until she finally hit the floor. Her legs were trembling and she could feel tears burning her eyes.

Why? She wasn't hurt.

No, she was.

And what hurt the most was the fact that she knew Terra was right.

* * *

Despite popular belief, Terra was never one to be the life of the party, but today he was especially quiet.

The hustle and bustle of the small burger joint only made the quiet slurping of his soda more apparent. The brunet's two best friends had been awkwardly exchanging glances with each other for some time and were still unsure about what to do about their friend's emotional state.

"Uhh... So... How was your tutoring-thing today?" the dark-haired boy began hesitantly.

Terra lifted his gaze and stopped sipping of his soda. Finally, he let out a huge sigh and began sipping again.

"Oh come on Terra! It couldn't have been that bad! Besides, isn't this what you wanted for, like, weeks?" The dark-haired boy quickly nudged the blonde beside him, "Come on, Cloud. Say something."

"U-Uh. Yeah. I figured you'd be... happier?" Cloud was never one for words, especially encouraging ones.

Zack rolled his eyes. Why did he surround himself with such emotionally constipated brick walls? "Look man, I told you tutoring would be a bad choice. Maybe you should just quit before-"

Terra slammed his paper cup down onto the table, quickly silencing Zack. "That isn't – it's not like-" Terra sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "It's complicated, okay?" He picked his cup back up and sipped on his soda.

"What's so complicated? You joined because of Aqua, right?"

Terra began violently choking on his soda. Cloud slapped his back to help him while Zack's not-so-innocent smile grew just a bit wider.

"Wh-WHAT?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Zack," Cloud sent a hissed warning to his childhood friend knowing that the brunet had enough problems on his plate and didn't need the extra teasing.

Terra straightened himself up, "Y-you're completely wrong. Aqua–she's-" Terra's eyes became distant, as if he was remembering something, then he visibly slumped, "She hates me."

Zack's smile faltered, "U-uh... That can't be right! You're Mr. Popular, yeah?"

The taller brunet placed his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. After a deep breath, he recounted the story of him and Aqua in the locker room. "At the Tutoring Center, she didn't even look at me. She barely said two words to me."

Zack was chewing on his bottom lip, trying to think of something positive to say. He sent a desperate look to Cloud and the blonde sighed.

"You need to apologize, Terra."

"But I didn't-"

"I know. You didn't say anything that was wrong, per say, but you went about it the wrong way."

Terra slumped, knowing that Cloud was right, "I probably scared her, huh?"

"You got that right!" Zack winced after being harshly elbowed by Cloud.

"I don't really know Aqua personally, but from what I can tell, she's the kind of person who would listen if you tried to explain yourself. Especially after what happened today."

Sighing, Terra put down his soda cup and leaned back in his seat, "You're right. I just–I don't want to mess this up." He ran his fingers through his hair and swirled his soda around in his cup.

Zack let out a light laugh, "Yeah, yeah. You want your chances with Aqua to at least be existent."

Terra sputtered, "That's–I said that–it's not like that!"

Both of the brunet's friends watched him. Even Cloud seemed to have a slight smirk on his face. Terra could feel the tips of his ears heating up, "I hate you both... And thanks, I guess, for the encouragement."

"You're welcome!" Zack replied proudly.

"Cloud, not you Zack. You didn't do anything."

Even Cloud let out a laugh at that.

.

.

.

* * *

I meant to get this up sooner, sorry! I'm already working on the next chapter so please stay tuned!

P.S. I know I suck at grammar and proofreading, so if you guys want to give me a few pointers or constructive criticism, please feel free!

Until next time~


End file.
